


Pink is the New Black

by CrzyFun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Red Paladin, Gen, Keith is Impulsive, allura is stong and i love her, and lance is a bad at being an impulse control, at least when the results might be funny, pidge and hunk need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: "On Altea, we wear this color to honor our fallen warriors."Keith decides he wants to honor their fallen comrades as well.





	Pink is the New Black

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on tumblr by Starbutterfiy and I couldn't help myself.

“Good morning, everyone!” Allura announced, walking into the common area to see a half-awake Pidge typing away at her computer while a similarly tired Hunk sorted through a crate of fruits and vegetables they’d gotten during their last stop. “Shouldn’t you be doing that in the kitchen?”

“Couch’s comfy,” Hunk mumbled.

“Fair enough. Where are Lance and Keith?”

“Training, doing their makeup, trying to kill one another because Keith was being reckless again? Who cares?” Pidge huffed, leaning closer to her laptop. “Is that a five or an ‘s’?”

Hunk leaned over and frowned. “That’s a ‘w’. How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“Sleep if for everyone that belongs to a species that requires it. Including humans.”

“Oh, don’t give me that! I know you were up all night working on that recipe!”

Allura crossed her arms as Hunk blushed. “You both should be getting the proper amount of sleep required for you species.”

“Like you’re one to talk. Do you even sleep?”

“Of course, Alteans simply require less than humans. In fact, I decided to use this time of relative peace to sleep in. I got four whole vargas of rest last night.”

“Four hours is sleeping in? God, I wish that was me.”

“Same.”

“Well, it is not. Lance informed me that humans your age need ten vargas of uninterrupted sleep per quintant. And before you ask, yes, I double checked with Keith.”

“Eh, you only really have to worry after seventy-two hours, vargas, without sleep,” Pidge said, waving her hand.

“I thought it was thirty-six.”

Pidge jabbed Hunk in the side.

Allura huffed and walked over to grab the laptop off Pidge’s lap.

“Hey!”

“You both need to sleep,” she said, setting the computer in Hunk’s crate and picking them both up.

Hunk stared as she tucked the heavy crate under one arm. “God Allura, I bet you could bench press me.”

“I would pay to see that.”

“Bed, both of you.”

“You’re not the boss of me!” Pidge hissed, jumping for her computer.

Allura rolled her eyes and held the crate above her head.

That was the scene Lance and Keith walked in on. Allura glaring at her fellow paladins as Pidge attempted climb her, all while Hunk stared at the princess with reverence.

“What’s going on in here?” Keith asked, bemused, while Lance chuckled.

“I’m trying to get them to go to bed, but they… won’t…” Allura trailed off as she turned to Keith.

“Were you guys up all night again?” Keith asked, crossing his arm.

“For shame,” Lance tutted teasingly.

Pidge turned to hiss at them, then froze.

Curious, Hunk turned his head to see what they were staring at and his eyes widened. “What did you do to your hair!?”

Keith blinked and reached up to fidget with a strand that was hanging in his eyes. “Lance helped me dye it last night. How's it look?”

“It's pink,” Pidge said. “Very pink.”

Keith nodded. “I've been wanting to dye my hair for awhile but it was always against Garrison regulation, even in the pre-program, and then I was in the desert and hair dye didn't exactly rank high on the list of necessities. So when Lance explained the reasoning behind Allura’s armor I figured now was as good a time as any.”

“Literally, his immediate response after I explained the whole  _ Pink honors fallen warriors _ thing was ‘We should dye my hair pink.’”

“Shiro?” Hunk asked and a somber air fell over the room.

“Yeah. Not just him, though. Ulaz, Thace, and Antok all died fighting for us. They deserve to be honored too.”

There was a moment of silence before Lance threw his arm over Keith's shoulders. “Well, I couldn't just crush Keith's little emo dream, could I? Especially since he finally let me chop off all his split ends and clean the whole mess up. Though he refused to let me get rid of the mullet. A pity really.”

Keith shoved him away with a glare. “Would you knock it off about my hair already?”

“You know, his hair actually looks really good like that,” Hunk pointed out.

“Oh yes, the color suits you, Keith,” Allura agreed.

“Weirdly so,” Pidge said, squinting at his hair.

“I know, right? I thought it was gonna look hilarious, but he actually pulls it off, despite the mullet.”

“Thanks, I think,” Keith said, aiming the last part at Pidge and Lance. “Well, I'm going to go train.”

“I believe I'll join you once I drop this off in the kitchen,” Allura said, setting the crate on her shoulder. “Lance?”

“Sure. I've been wanting to test something out with my bayard.”

Allura nodded and turned to Hunk and Pidge. “You two, however, are going straight to bed. We all need to be at our best, which means being properly rested.”

“You're still not the boss of me!”

“Pidge, don't make us have Coran hide all your gear again,” Keith said.

“Ugh! I hate this quiznaking family!” Pidge whined, stomping out of the room.

“Hunk.”

“Yep, I'm going. I'm, like, half-convinced this entire conversation was just a hallucination so sleep is probably a good idea right now. Good night.”

“It's the day cycle,” Allura pointed out.

“Time is irrelevant in space,” Hunk proclaimed just before the door shut behind him.

“That’s true, I suppose. Anyways, I'll see you two in the training room.”

“Yeah, see you.”

“Later, princess.”

“So, Lance, what's this idea of yours?”

“Well, you know how Zarkon turned the Black Bayard into, like, a hundred different things when you two were fighting?”

“It wasn't that many.”

“I know. I was exaggerating. That's not the point. See…”

**Author's Note:**

> Can we get Allura doing one-armed pushups with Hunk on her back while the two gossip? Because I would love to see Allura doing one-armed pushups with Hunk on her back while the two gossip, thanks!!


End file.
